morlus_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guchii (film)
Guchii is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Morlus Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is a spin-off of the Beastz film series. The film was directed by Jonathan Lyndon from a screenplay by Colin M. Carver and James Farver, and a story by Carver and Rodney Ousley. The film follows the story of Guchii wanting to have his very own adventure but are encounter by other misfit creatures from different islands. They work together to take down a venomous mutant spider named Billy who eats small creatures. Guchii was released in the United States on December 7, 2018. It received mixed reviews from critics and was a box office disappointment, earning $327 million worldwide on its $120 million budget. It lost $44.8 million for Morlus Animation; their first loss since 2007's Thorebots. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Bill Hader as Guchii, a small and incompetent migren who goes on his journey to More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music Release Guchii was theatrically released in the United States on December 7, 2018. The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "some rude humor and thematic elements". In the United Kingdom, it received a U rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "mild threat, slapstick violence, very mild bad language". Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer was released on May 3, 2018, and was attached to Show Dogs, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and the first official trailer for the film was released on August 15, 2018, and was attached to Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Teen Titans Go! To The Movies , Ninja Cat 3, and Christopher Robin. The final trailer was released on October 4, 2018 and was attached to Smallfoot, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, Johnny English Strikes Again, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Instant Family and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Video game Coming soon! Home media Guchii was released on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on February 15, 2019. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-Ray 3D, 4K Ultra and Digital Copy on February 23, 2019. The releases also included a short film, titled A Day of the Life of a Mutant Venomous Spider. Reception Box office The film grossed $39.5 million on its opening weekend, while earning $42.5 million in foreign markets. The worldwide opening is $82 million. For the second weekend, it grossed $28.6 million, and $33 million in foreign markets. As of March 28, 2019, it grossed $110.4 million in North America, and $216.6 million in foreign markets, for a worldwide gross of $327 million. The film was a box office disappointment in North America, losing $44.8 million for Morlus Animation. Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 56% based on 170 reviews; the average rating is 5.62/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Guchii's displays more effort on its usual colorful visuals and comical themes than crafting a divine storyline." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 52 out of 100, based on 43 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Notes Category:Morlus Animation Category:Films Category:2012 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Beastz Category:Guchii